


Lovebite

by desuta



Category: Fire Emblem, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Snuggling, Werewolf, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desuta/pseuds/desuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monster AU where Ike is a werewolf and Marth is a vampire. Marth gets hungry and Ike lets him feed from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovebite

Face pressed into the soft fur of the other’s chest, Marth circled his finger gently against his back, careful not to scratch him with his nail. Ike kept a firm hold on him, his big paws pressing the smaller creature against his body, keeping him warm and comforted. Having each other’s company while deep in the woods was nice, it gave the two a chance to be away from everything while being with each other, a chance to snuggle and kiss without fear of interruption.

Ike’s heartbeat was heavy and strong, hearing it pound against his chest made Marth blush for two reasons. Its warm, comforting sound was one, the other incited a primal excitement. The hearing of a heartbeat, feeling the heat of blood flow, it gave Marth an unearthly hunger. Though feeding from a loved one was disliked by some of his kind, it was very natural to him. He preferred taking light snacks from someone he trusted, rather than making a bloody mess out of a stranger. He preferred to go about it in a gentler way.

His claws dug slightly into Ike’s back, and the wolf understood what he wanted. Asking softly, “Would you like to feed?” blood came creeping into his face, giving him a flustered feeling. Though used to it by now, he still became quite timid when discussing the other’s eating habits. Marth nodded into his chest, pulling away slowly. His hands stayed on Ike’s back, though his head was raised up now, his sharpened eyes revealing the intensity of his appetite. Tilting his head to the left to show more of his neck, Ike asked another question, even quieter, “You really don’t mind feeding with me in this form? M-My fur doesn’t...bother you?” 

Marth merely gave a small laugh, which Ike found rather cute, and said in return, “No, it’s no bother. As long as I get the blood, it’s okay. Now…” He trailed off as he re-positioned his hands, his right gripping the top of Ike’s left shoulder, and his left gripping the other one. Carefully, he pressed his face into Ike’s fur, kissing along the side of his neck to find the best place. Ike sat still, expression full of embarrassment and excitement. Though he got shy about this sort of thing, he enjoyed it the same. Finally finding the right place, Marth bared his fangs, and took a hard bite into the other.

Ike let out a magnificent howl, immediately thumping his foot against the grass and digging his claws into Marth’s back gently. Marth tightened his grip, prompting him not to make too much noise or movement. The last thing he wanted to do was leave him a deeper wound than he could have. Ike understood, instead letting out gentler whimpers as now the bite was over. Though a warrior and a battler, even the mighty Ike was nervous to receive a bite. He always expected the worse, forgetting how good the after-feeling of Marth sucking on his neck was. He now simply held the other tightly, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling. Though the blood being pulled out was uncomfortable, feeling Marth’s soft lips against the skin beneath his fur definitely bettered the situation.

After a few moments, Marth pulled away, giving the wound many long, deep kisses, before finishing it off with a few licks. Ike shifted his body as the vampire faced him now, licking his lips as he gave him a reassuring smile. Ike turned his head to the side, feeling ashamed to be so easily bashful about getting fed from. Marth turned him back, tilting his head down to give another kiss to the place above his nose. Ike showed his affection in return by nuzzling his face against the other’s chest. Marth released another quiet laugh, and pet his head. “Thank you,” He whispered kindly. Ike let out a deep ‘Mmm’ and nothing else. 

“May we rest together?” The prince asked, rubbing his hand on the other’s fur to ease him. Ike nodded his head, and without warning, picked Marth up in his arms. “Woah!” Marth exclaimed, then laughed as he held onto his giant lover. Ike walked to a section of soft grass he knew well, and set Marth down. Slowly, the wolf laid down on his side, patting the area in front of him to invite his boyfriend. Marth smiled, and laid down with him, face flushing with red as Ike wrapped his paws around him, pulling him close and setting his snout over Marth’s neck. 

Both of them fit snugly against each other, they closed their eyes to fall into a deep, long, warm sleep, comforted by the feel of each other’s bodies pressed up together.


End file.
